DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Hunter College proposes to continue our tradition of training students from under-represented populations in different areas of mental health related research. We propose to expand the objectives and success of our 19-year-old program, which has produced approximately 21 Ph.D., 2 M.D., and 25 student are currently registered in graduate school. Since 1981, 69% of students have been enrolled in graduate programs at some of the best universities in the country. Specifically, since our last competitive application, 1995, 100% of our graduating students are currently attending graduate school. The goals of our program are to incorporate training in different aspects of research including the development of competence in experimental design, data acquisition, statistical data processing, and written and oral presentations of student's research work. These objectives are accomplished through a course developed for the COR Scholars, research placement both within Hunter and other neighbor institutions, summer placements outside of New York City, a Weekly Seminar combining talks by invited speakers with intensive training in a variety of techniques (including statistical analysis, writing skills and computations), and a Scientific Writing course. These activities will be continued, expanded and improved. During this funding period, we are proposing to focus on self and outside evaluation of our Program. Specifically, three developmental activities are proposed: 1. Evaluations of the Program by enrolled and previous graduated COR trainees. These evaluations will be obtained via questionnaires administered every year. Evaluation by NIMH-COR trainees allows us to determine if the opportunities and training provided are adequate to their perceived needs. 2. Once a year, evaluations by an outside professional reviewer will be made. Specifically, at the end of the academic year, the outside reviewer will meet with students, administrative core, and steering committee to determine the success or failure of our activities. A written evaluation will be made and provided to the steering committee and Director. 3. Since our last competitive submission substantial effort has been made to update our records of the success of our former COR trainees. This effort will be continued and expanded.